Arrow - Season 3
by kiwilover42097
Summary: What happens after "Team Arrow" defeats Slade? And was Oliver lying when he told Felicity he loved her? Was it really just a plan to capture Slade, or more? And Felicity gets an unexpected visitor from her past. What happens in season 3?


Disclaimer: I don't own arrow. I am just simply writing what I think will happen in season 3 and how I hope olicity will work out. This will take place after the season finale and how Felicity and Oliver feel about each other. Each chapter is going to be like one episode. So you can count on there being 23 chapters total. I am a huge Olicity shipper so I recommend no Lauliver shippers read this. Also I hate Laurel with a fiery passion, so if I make her out to be kind of a bitch well that's just how I picture her. I will be updating every Wednesday so you can get through the summer. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

"_I love you. Do you understand." Oliver slips Felicity the cure and her heart stops. _

_ "Yes." He walks away knowing that he's put Felicity in danger. _

Felicity is sitting in her chair at Queen Consolidated. Thank god, Walter helped Oliver get his company back. He wouldn't have lasted a week without all of his money. She keeps thinking about Oliver confessing his love for her and how hurt she was when it was all just a plan, but that's ridiculous. She couldn't possible have feelings for Oliver. It was a smart move and it tricked Slade. He made the right call. Now, Slade is on Lian Yu and the city is safe. A lot of the city was damaged and it's slowly recovering but people want answers. Want to know who those masked men were. Detective Lance is in the hospital and Laurel is right by his side. No one has seen Roy or heard from Thea so Oliver hopes they're together safe. Diggle is spending time with Lyla, getting ready to be parents. And Oliver is still saving the city at night and running a company by day. He hasn't really talked about his mother's death at all and Felicity can tell he blames himself still.

Oliver sits in his huge office trying to focus on work but he keeps stealing glances at Felicity. He looks back down at his work and tries to pay attention. Soon he gets a call and Laurel's name pops up. He taps answer and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey, how's your dad doing?" He asks sincerely. He can hear her sniff through the phone.

"He's still in a coma. I could really use you here with me." She sounded so vulnerable to him. He was already slipping on his jacket.

"I'll be there soon." He hung up and was walking out of his office. "Cancel all my meetings. Laurel needs me." Felicity seemed to be in deep thought. She had her fist under her chin and elbow on the table staring at her computer. "Felicity!" He raised his voice slightly. She jumps in her seat.

"Sorry, lots going on up here." She gestures to her head and grabs her tablet.

"Are you alright?" He asks concern seeping through his voice. She nods and looks down at her nails. "Well if you could cancel all my meetings, I'm going to the hospital to see Laurel." She looks up at him.

"Yeah, of course. How is Detective Lance? He has to be in a lot of pain, well I guess not because he's sleeping. I prefer sleeping to..."

"Comatose. Yeah I remember." He smiles lightly at her and touches her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Felicity relaxes under his touch and smiles back at him. "Okay, tell Laurel I say hi. Or not. I mean we're not exactly friends, well we've only talked a couple of times so I guess we aren't even acquaintances. So forget it. Don't tell her anything, unless you want too. Then, it's your choice." Oliver's smile slowly increases the more she babbles. "I'm going to stop talking now." She taps her pen on the table, a nervous habit, Oliver noticed.

"Good night, Felicity." He walked into the elevator still thinking about his IT girl.

Laurel sits by her fathers side waiting for Ollie to show up. Honestly, she just needed someone to talk to and be here for her and Oliver is reliable. She keeps thinking about when Slade kidnapped her and how Oliver used that Felicity girl as a distraction. Could Oliver really be in love with Felicity? Laurel still had feelings for him and she hoped that he felt the same way.

She heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Oliver with a empathetic face. She rises from her chair and hugs him tight. "Thanks for coming. I really needed you here." He hugs her back and rubs soothing circles on her back.

"How's he doing?" He releases her from the hug.

"The doctors are saying that he should wake up in the next couple of days." She glances back at her father then looks at Ollie again. "Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me a few self-defense techniques." She looks at him trying to give an innocent look. He Furrows his eyebrows, clearly confused.

"Why?" He asks tilting his head slightly.

"I don't want to ever be kidnapped again. First, it was the doll maker. Then, the guy in the skull mask and Slade. I need to learn to take care of myself. And considering who you are at night, you seemed like the best person to go to." She said all in one breath. Oliver seemed to be thinking about it then nodded.

"Fine, We have a new foundry and Diggle and I can teach you basic moves." He took in her appearance. "But first, you should go home and get some rest. I'll send you the address in the morning and you can stop by at noon to receive your first lesson."

They hugged one last time before Oliver headed to the new foundry that had an apartment above it. He could have gotten the mansion back but there were to many memories there. When he steps out of the hospital, that was over run with the injured from the aftermath of Slade Wilson, he notices that it's already nine o'clock. He sends a quick message to Dig telling him of the plans for tomorrow and heads home.

In the dark of night the man silently stalks through the night along roof tops in the Glades. He looks for his target. The arrow. He heard of a hero in starling city that takes down the cities criminals and he wants to see for himself how good this vigilante is. He has heard of all the stories, how he took down Malcolm Merlyn and beat Slade Wilson. Even took down a high ranking assassin in the League of Assassins. So, he was definitely curious about this 'hero.'

Well, if the arrow doesn't want to come out and play, I'll draw him out. He think to himself. He aims and fires his weapon several times in different areas in the Glades and all the bodies drop. He smirks and walks away, disappearing into the shadows.

Dig looks at his phone and is confused. Laurel wants to be taught how to defend herself. He turns his phone off and looks at Lyla who was laying down, sleeping. He lays down next to her thinking about the baby. He wonders if he will make a good father and how he's going to be Arrow's sidekick and raise a baby. But most of all he wonders if Lyla and him should get married, again. He lays on his side and looks up at the ceiling.

Why would Oliver agree to help Laurel? Oliver is always there for Laurel, but when Oliver needs someone she's off doing something else not even bothering to call to make sure he's okay. Honestly, Laurel doesn't deserve him and Oliver deserves someone who's always there for him. Dig always noticed the chemistry between Felicity and Oliver but he would never admit that. He's stuck in the past. All those years on the island with the thought that Oliver would return home to be with his one true love, Laurel. But the past needs to be in the past. They tried to make it work, they failed. But of course it's the almighty Laurel. Dig could never tell Oliver what he thought of there on and off relationship.

Lyla turns around and lays her head on his chest.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks sounding tired.

"Oliver wants to train Laurel at noon, tomorrow." He exhaled loudly.

"Ah, Laurel. The girl Oliver loves?" She commented.

"I don't know what's going on between those two but I do know that Oliver's too blind to see what's right in front of him." He rubs a hand over his face and Lyla looks at him curiously.

"Wha... you mean Felicity?" She asks.

"I don't know. But she's always there for him. More than Laurel." He turns on his side towards Lyla and gently kisses her lips. "I love you. Goodnight."

Soon after they both fell asleep tangled together.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Felicity woke up at 10. truth be told she was never a morning person but she had to get to the new 'Arrow Cave' so she could start setting everything up. She slipped on her panda slippers and walk to the kitchen to get herself some hot chocolate with marshmallows. Her apartment was extremely colorful with a light blue couch with pink throw pillows and a light purple paint job in the living room. For the kitchen it was a subtle yellow with white cabinets with colorful flowers painted on. Felicity loved bright colors.

After she finished taking a shower, and getting dressed then putting her hair in a simple ponytail, she grabbed her bag and was walking to her car. She had to stop at Queen Consolidated to pick up Oliver's schedule he missed yesterday then she was off to Arrow Cave.

When she arrived at the huge building she took the elevator and waited. When the doors open she rushes towards her desk looking for her tablet. As soon as she finds it under some paper work she turns only to run into someone. She drops her purse and everything spills. Felicity looks up to see who she ran into and a very handsome man is standing there.

"Crap, sorry I was in a bit of a rush. And wasn't watching where I was going. Even though you did kind of pop out of no where. Well, obviously not no where, everybody comes from somewhere..." She trails off when she hears him chuckle.

"Johnathan Malory." His Irish accent is heavy and he sticks out his hand. She puts her hand in his.

"Felicity Smoak." They shake hands real quickly and he raises is eyebrows.

"Ah, just the girl I'm lookin' for." She bends down to pick up her stuff and Johnathan helps.

"Really, why?" She stuffs everything into her purse even her tablet. She rises with Johnathan.

"Well I work for 'The Reporter' and I heard that you were saved by the vigilante. I'm doing an article on him. Was wonderin' if you could give me some information about him." He asks.

"Um, well, I don't know what to tell you. I was more focused on the count having vertigo aimed at my throat then the vigilante." She says a little to quickly.

"Well do you know when I could talk to Oliver Queen. He was also saved by the vigilante. Kind of a coincidence, you both begin saved by the Arrow." He tilts his head and looks at her suspiciously.

"The Arrow saves a lot of people." She defends. "Look Mr. Malory, I'll ask Oliver if he wants to be interview by you and I'll get back to you."

"Call me John, love." He pulls out his card and hands it to her. She takes in his appearance, tall, brown hair, extremely built. Very handsome. Felicity looks down at the card and back up at John only to see him gone. She looks around the 25th floor but he is indeed gone.

Thea fell to the floor with a thud and stays there for a few second. She slowly gets up and her muscles ache. She has no idea where she is. All she knows is that she's with Merlyn and he's teaching her how to fight hand-to-hand combat. She sometimes thinks about her brother but then she remembers all the secrets he kept from her and it just makes her more angry. Everybody in her life was lying to her and she can't trust anybody.

Roy stares down at the letter she gave him and another tear slips down his cheek. All he needed was to tell her the truth but it wasn't his secret to tell. Doesn't mean that it hurts any less that she left. He really wanted to know where she went, with who and he tried to find her but she just vanished.

Roy hears a knock on the door and he realizes it's only 12:30. He opens the door and the sunlight blinds him. He sees Sin standing there with a glare fixed on her face.

"Yo, Abecrombie. Where have you been? I was searching everywhere for you and Thea."

"She's gone and I don't know where." He opens the door wider letting her in.

"Why would she leave?" Sin crosses her arms and furrows her eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter I have to go somewhere." Sin couldn't find out about Oliver and what he does at night so he couldn't tell her that Thea saw the bow and arrows. He walks past her heading towards the new foundry to get back to crime fighting, cause it was obvious that Thea and him weren't going to run away together.

Felicity jumps out of her car and looks at the time. Crap, she's half an hour late. She told Oliver she would be there by twelve. She runs up the stairs in the rundown complex that's been abandoned for awhile. She makes her way into the new Arrow Cave and hears wood hitting wood so she figures Oliver and Dig are practicing again. She walks in.

"Don't you guys ever..." She stops as she sees Laurel straddling Oliver. "Go home. Sorry, I didn't know you guys would be here. I just thought that It was Diggle and Oliver down here training and... I'm just going to leave so you guys can get back to... exercising?" She questions. "Not that it's any of my business. I'm going." She turns around to walk back out and she can feel her heart breaking. She hears footsteps behind her and she quickly choked back her tears. She has always been attracted to him but she shouldn't feel heart broken.

Oliver catches up to Felicity and puts a hand on her shoulder. He turns her around and looks her in the eye.

"Laurel just wanted to learn a few self-defense moves. That's all." He doesn't know why he feels the need to justify himself, but he does.

"Oh, well, okay. I'm just going to go set up my computers. Don't mind me, you can get back to... training." While Oliver was staring intently at Felicity, Laurel was giving her a once over. It felt like she was criticizing Felicity and her choice in colorful outfits, but she just walk right past her to her computers.

Laurel looks away from Felicity to see Oliver look at the blonde IT girl with a loving smile. She steps into his vision so he's looking at her. The smile changes from loving to friendly and Laurel looks back at her with accusing eyes.

"I thought it was just going to me and you here." She says slowly.

"Well, Felicity needs to step up the computers and she is an important part of this team." He defends. Laurel raises her eyebrows.

"Oh my god." Laurel turns to see Felicity looking at the news.

"What is it?" Oliver rushes over to her completely ignoring Laurel.

"People in the Glades. 8 bodies were found with darts in their necks puncturing the carotid artery. Which made them bleed out in minutes. I'll call Dig." She picks up her phone and immediately calls him.

"Sorry, about this." Oliver says grabbing her hand.

"It's fine." She responds

"I'll be right back. I need to go find a shirt." She nods and looks at his naked chest. Nothing she hasn't seen. He rushes past Laurel ad to his apartment upstairs for a shirt.

Laurel walks up to Felicity's desk and sits on the table looking down at her, literally and metaphorically.

"So what do you do here, exactly?" She tilts her head to the side looking innocently at Felicity.

"Well, I help Oliver and Dig catch bad guys." She hesitantly responds. Laurel nods and looks around the old worn down building. She can hear Felicity typing away at her computer and turns back to her.

"So tell me about yourself." She brings her left leg up and tucks it under her right.

"Not much to say." Felicity very uncomfortable talking to her. She felt like everything she did was wrong.

"Alright, Felicity talk to me. What do we have?" Oliver comes down the stairs and towards the two girls.

"Okay, first body was found at Nelson Way on the corner of Shannon Drive." She types away at her computer getting all the information she can. "Man in his mid thirties name Alex Holmes was out for a walk at night and never came home." She types some more. "Next was on the other side of town and she was working late that night taking out the trash and suddenly was bleeding on the ground. Her friend Amanda was with her and no one else so who ever is throwing these darts has incredible accuracy. Some of the victims were teenagers, homeless, and one was a lawyer on his way home from work. All extremely random and spread out. Oh, I almost forgot, this man named Johnathan Malory is a reporter and wants to interview you regarding being saved by the Arrow."

"What? Does he know anything?" Oliver asks concerned about his secret.

"No, I think he's just curious about the Arrow. But you know what they say curiosity killed the cat, except you don't kill people anymore and well he's not a cat." Oliver smiles lightly at her. They stare into each others eyes and a ringing cuts them off. Felicity looks at her phone that says private and taps answer.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Felicity?" She hears the voice that she hasn't heard in years and immediately hangs up.

"Who was that?" He asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Huh, oh, wrong number." She goes back to looking for information about the murderer.

Dig enters the new hideaway and sees Laurel sitting on Felicity's desk and Oliver standing extremely close to Felicity.

"Hey man. What's going on?" He asks patting him on the back.

"There's a murderer in the Glades. Felicity's cross referencing the people right now but there's not much we can do til' tonight." He walks to his bow and puts his quiver on to practice.

Hours later and Oliver and Laurel are still training while Dig helps Felicity with the victims.

"There's no connection at all." Felicity groans.

Laurel's phone rings and it's from the hospital. She answers and they tell her that her father is waking up. "My fathers waking up so I'm going to go. Walk me down?" She asks.

"Yeah, hold on." He walks towards the blonde, who has her head on the desk, and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You should go home get some rest. Dig and I will be in the Glades tonight looking for this man." She exhales loudly then nods.

"Okay but call if you need anything." She is gathering all her stuff up when Oliver turns towards Laurel and starts walking her down to her car. Felicity is almost out of there when Diggle stops her.

"Are you alright? I mean with Laurel being here." He asks softly.

"Yeah, but I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Honestly she always thought that Laurel wasn't good enough for Oliver but you can't help who your in love with. Which hurt to think that Felicity was used as bait to save the perfect Laurel.

She was walking down the stair and heading towards her car but when she turned the corner she saw Laurel getting closer to Oliver until her lips were on his. She quickly hid behind the corner and she could feel tears prickle in her eyes. She darted out the back entrance and ran to her car.

Once Felicity was in front of her apartment she slowly got out and made her way to the door. She saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye and quickly whipped around. Emerging from the shadows was a person she thought she would never see again.

"Rebecca?" Felicity whispered.

"Hello, little sis."


End file.
